


Выпустить пар

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Нечестно! — выдыхает она.— Не отвлекайся, — ухмыляется Роше.





	Выпустить пар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom the Witcher 2018.

Когда сталь касается стали, воздух дробится, рассекаемый звучными искрами. Золотистый песок клубится у ног, кружащих по вытоптанному полю. Два шага вперед — мягких, пружинистых, поднимающих в воздух невесомые облачка пыли, — разворот, замах — и лезвие, поймавшее на желоб дола жаркие солнечные лучи, скрежещет, проходя вдоль другого лезвия. Клинки сплетаются крепко. Солнечные зайчики слепящими брызгами скачут по лицам. Мощное движение плеча — мечи уходят вверх и вправо, рукоять, увлекаемая инерцией, рвется из ладони. Бьянка отскакивает назад, с усилием вырывая заблокированный меч, и выдыхает, вскрикнув от напряжения.

Тринадцатый, плюхнув варево из котелка в плошку, садится на разложенный походный стул. На таком же столе, нещадно изрезанном ножами, его ждет хрустящая ароматная булка. Отломив краюху, Тринадцатый крошит свежий хлеб в похлебку, поглядывая на кружащихся в боевом танце противников.

— Они опять? — спрашивает он, вылавливая ложкой пропитавшийся бульоном мякиш.

— Ага, — отозвается Силас.

— Это в который уже раз?

— Да уж, кажись, второй за неполную неделю.

— Четвертый, — подает голос Фенн, затачивая колышки. У соломенной циновки, на которой он устроился, их собрался уже целый частокол.

— Ну да, — хмыкает Тринадцатый. — С нами-то ей уже не так интересно.

Бьянка двигается быстро — обходит справа, взвивается юркой лаской и бьет сверху вниз. Парирует Роше без труда. Лезвие вновь цепляет за лезвие, вынуждая подходить ближе, и Бьянка подходит — даже не шаг, почти прыжок. Ее колено метит в бок, обещая крайне чувствительный удар — даже на этих безобидных разминках, разгоняющих кровь, Бьянка не бьет вполсилы.

Роше отталкивает ее, уходя от удара, заходит за спину и поддает по пояснице. Бьянка неловко пролетает вперед, притормаживает, подняв в воздух волну раскаленного песка, и оборачивается.

Как раз вовремя. Роше не дает передышки: наступает, и клинок со свистом рассекает воздух. Бьянка сопит, встречая удар, от которого на миг немеет рука. Роше бьет мощно, но Бьянка проворнее: сбросив с широкого клинка его меч, она переходит в наступление. Роше пятится, а когда она, резко выдохнув, вкладывает в замах всю силу, вдруг оказывается рядом, и тупое лезвие утыкается ей в ребра.

С некоторых пор Роше тоже не может позволить себе давать ей фору.

Бьянка раздосадовано встряхивает головой, передергивает плечами и отходит к границе золотистого круга.

— Уже выдохлась?

Она втыкает меч в землю и разминает гудящие пальцы. Коротко глянув на Роше, стаскивает ставшую слишком жаркой куртку и бросает оземь. Роше следит за ней с прищуром, в котором считывается улыбка. Бьянка торопливо облизывает сухие губы.

— Даже не надейся.

Меч вливается обратно в ладонь, лезвие восстает из песка, и Бьянка становится в стойку: чуть согнутые колени, напряженные плечи, наклон спины — все так, как он ее научил. Бьянка манит — нет, приглашает — быстрым, дерзким жестом.

Роше не видит ни одного повода отказывать.

— Давай, Бьянка! — кричит Тринадцатый, сложив ладони рупором. — Сотри ухмылку с командирской рожи! Если не ты, то никто!

Три широких шага. Песок, взвившийся за летящей поступью шагов. Бьянка резвая, текучая, будто вода, она легко заходит с фланга и обрушивается ливнем молниеносных ударов. Певучий меч вычерчивает восьмерки и дуги, и в короткие мгновения, когда встречается не только сталь, но и их взгляды, Роше читает в ее глазах нескрываемое удовольствие — не от предвкушения возможной победы, а от самого действа.

Впрочем, успевает признать Роше, пока Бьянка отскакивает назад, отбивая удар, и пляшет, выискивая слабину, он и сам предложил «выпустить пар» не от банальной скуки.

Бьянка порывиста и с упоением отдается бою, но головы не теряет: теперь не открывается так глупо, как с полгода назад, а в ее натиске куда больше расчета, чем отчаянной ярости. Ее пируэты легки, изящны и смертоносны; науку, преподнесенную ей, Бьянка впитала сполна, а потом отточила мастерство на свой лад. Считывать ее нынче сложнее, а оттого — в разы интереснее.

Они скрещивают мечи — короткая серия содрогающих воздух ударов. Она делает шаг в сторону, рассчитывая проскочить под замахом — Роше угадывает, опережает на какой-то считанный вдох, и жесткий удар выбивает рукоять из потерявших чувствительность пальцев. Бьянка инстинктивно прижимает занывшую руку к груди, спешно отходит назад — острие режет воздух там, где только что было ее бедро.

Ее меч Роше пинком отправляет подальше. Бьянка встряхивает рукой и хмурится. Потом — просчитывает расстояние до меча. Всего несколько быстрых шагов по шелестящему песку — и ей хватит скорости проскользить к противоположному краю круга, а там, может даже, хватит времени подцепить рукоять.

Вряд ли Роше даст ей такую возможность.

Меча — учебного или живого, заточенного рассекать сухожилия и плотное плетение мышц, — она не боится: бросается под замах, пропуская сталь в считанном дюйме от себя. Острый локоть бьет между ребер, колено метит в пах, она вся — сила, порыв, оружие, и Роше бросает бесполезный на такой дистанции меч, подсекает ее лодыжку прежде, чем она успеет что-либо предпринять, и, ухватив за плечо, разворачивает к себе спиной, крепко сжимая в захвате.

Ее тело взведено до предела, и сквозь тонкую, пропитавшуюся соленым потом ткань рубашки Роше чувствует, как дрожит ее спина, а грудь напряжена под рукой. Она пытается ударить его локтем — безуспешно. Бьянка выдыхает с хриплым полустоном почти под ухом. Снова пытается вывернуться, проскользнуть под рукой.

На мучительный миг плотно прижимается к бедрам.

А потом бьет пяткой в голень, разворачивается, стоит Роше ослабить хватку, и довешивает резким выпадом в печень. Промахивается — Роше, морщась, перехватывает ее руку и ведет мимо, толкая в песок.

— Сиськи надо было показать! — орет с места Силас. — Хороший отвлекающий маневр!

Бьянка фыркает, поднимаясь и небрежным жестом стряхивая песок с волос.

— Тебе лишь бы сиськи! — кричит она и едва не пропускает ответный выпад. Наскоро блокирует и тут же понимает, что попалась: песок утекает из-под ног, а она снова оказывается на земле.

И даже не понимает, как Роше это провернул.

Как бы хороша она ни была, против его опыта сложно что-то поставить.

— Нечестно! — выдыхает она.

— Не отвлекайся, — ухмыляется Роше.

Она закусывает губу, щурится — солнце за его спиной так неудобно слепит. Роше, наклонившись, протягивает ей руку. Ее взгляд вспыхивает, а уголок рта изгибается в полуулыбке. Бьянка обвивает пальцами запястье, приподымается...

И коротким рывком дергает на себя.

Она толкает его в грудь, опрокидывая навзничь, но не встает — перекидывает ногу через бедра и устраивается верхом, пригвоздив Роше к земле. Крепко перехватывает руки, окончательно обездвижив. Тень улыбки, которую он мгновение назад не смог разгадать, расцветает на ее губах, а в глазах пляшут задорные искры. Бьянка наклоняется вперед; распахнутый ворот ее рубашки открывает лоснящиеся от пота шею и ключицы с прилипшими к ним песчинками, и Роше очень старается не опускать взгляд ниже — в сложившихся обстоятельствах это было бы крайне...

Нетактично.

Роше думает о том, что он все-таки сильнее. Достаточно верно распределить нагрузку — и он без труда сбросит ее и подомнет под себя. Но, говоря откровенно, делать это Роше совершенно не хочется.

Бьянка наклоняется ниже, выгибает спину, ведет бедрами едва заметно, но, черт ее дери, весьма ощутимо — мстит за грязную игру, не иначе, — и бросает с небрежной ухмылкой:

— Не расслабляйся.

Роше почти смешно.

Поднимается Бьянка не спеша, и ликующая улыбка не сходит с ее лица. Она отряхивает портки, поправляет растрепанные волосы, поднимает сброшенную куртку и идет к палаткам мимо собравшихся поглазеть «Синих Полосок». Тринадцатый подставляет ей ладонь, и Бьянка на ходу звонко отбивает «пять». 

— Вот чтоб меня черти драли! — с чувством выговаривает Силас ей вслед, когда Бьянка ныряет в шатер. — Если она так дерется, то как ж она трахается?

— Да уймись уже, — лениво отзывается Фенн. — Ясно же, что девка тебе не по зубам. Тебя-то она в два счета на лопатки уложит.

Силас ржет:

— Я б не отказался!

Болтовню отряда Роше, поднявшись, слушает вполуха. Он смотрит на полог шатра, колеблющийся от движения воздуха, и тень, танцующую за ним.

Смотрит — и думает о том, что назавтра надо непременно повторить.


End file.
